The complexities of planning a wedding
by Rainbowteacup
Summary: The Wedding Planner AU for the Sebklainebang on tumblr. Kurt Hummel is a well known wedding planner who is damn good at his job. But when two very attractive grooms start flirting up a storm will Kurt be able to resist their charm?


When the bride and groom finally shut the limo doors behind them Kurt allowed himself to sink back into one of the chairs, he was finally done with that awful couple who probably wouldn't even make it past the honeymoon, the bride had been more focused on getting married then who she was marrying and the guy just seemed like he didn't even care for what was going on around him

Beside him one of the bridesmaids handed him a glass of wine before slipping into the seat next to him.

"That is truly a hideous dress," Kurt finally allowed himself to say.

"It sits in all the wrong places too," was her quick reply, "I'll give them a week or two tops."

Kurt snorted, "It'll be a miracle if they last longer than the honeymoon."

"Why do you say that?"

"They went with the classic wedding songs, while they're classics for a good reason but they don't say much about this couple in particular, the bride while admittedly very wholesome was more obsessed with actually getting married than the guy she was marrying, which is evident when you think about how much time she spent away from him. Usually brides are all over their grooms yet she couldn't get away fast enough and he put barely any effort in going after her."

"Wow, you got all that, just from planning their wedding, I've known them for several years and I never saw any of that."

"They may have been in love at one point, but now they're more in love with the idea they represent than the actual person."

"OK, then if you're so good at seeing couples, how long do you think we'd last," She shot Kurt a flirtatious smile, which admittedly was rather attractive but. . .

"Sorry honey, not on your team," at her crushed look he added. "You see that guy over there? yeah the one wiping punch off his vest. Go and talk to him, but if you want more than just a quick fling give him your number and walk away, he'll be head over heels for you."

"How could you possible know that?" She scoffed.

"Because you are an amazingly witty, beautiful girl and I know a good match when I see one," that was all true, he just didn't mention that he'd been chatting with the guy earlier and knew he was eager to get back into the dating pool after his last big break up.

"Alright," She chugged back the remaining wine and then Kurt's. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" he called out to her retreating figure. Twirling his empty glass he decided it was time to call it a night.

The call of Ben & Jerry and Meg Ryan waiting for him at home was just too sweet to resist.

* * *

"Is the dragon lady in?" Kurt asked while hanging up his coat.

"Yes but she's not in a very good mood today," Mercedes gave him a pointed look.

"She's never in a good mood," Kurt continued down the corridors to his boss's office, he was going to make her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Kurt, you need to stop pushing the limit," Mercedes hissed after him. Before she could say anymore Sam popped his head out of his office.

"Three months and a messy divorce with her keeping his dog," Sam sounded awestruck. "How do you do that?"

Kurt held out his hand to take his winning from mike before grimacing, "well, everyone has their superpowers."

"Hey Mercedes," Sam smiled at her and Kurt tried to hide his smirk when she blushed before stumbling over her greeting.

If they got together, they'd be one of the few couples Kurt had ever met that would last to the graves. It's that knowledge that kept him afloat instead of sinking down to the depths of bitterness laced with sarcasm.

While Mercedes was momentarily distracted by Sam's not so subtle flex of his arm muscles Kurt slipped away into his boss's office.

"Ms Sylvester," he greeted formally.

"Porcelain! Shut the door the smell of desperation and used tissues is invading my office," Sue barked, Kurt was quick to comply.

"I have a proposal for you."

"You are aware this isn't the side of the business that makes the proposals Kurt, we simply help plan the wedding." Kurt gave a tight smile, like he hadn't expected that dry remark.

"Blaine Anderson, biggest name on Broadway at this present time has recently announced that he and his partner Sebastian Smythe are engaged. They both come from old money and their families have shown in the past that they spare no expense on their children's weddings –especially since this marriage will see the merging of two very important families- and the newspapers have already stated that they fully expect this will be the biggest wedding New York has seen in a long time."

"Is there a reason you're prattling off all this information?"

"They're looking for a wedding planner; if we manage to land them, then our little company will be one of the most sought after in all of Manhattan."

"Just where are you going with this." Sue narrowed her eyes at Kurt who tried not to look intimidated.

"Make me a partner," at her humorous laugh he continued, "I've worked here long and hard and I know that you're struggling to keep this business running all by yourself."

Her laughter stopped almost immediately, going back to watching Kurt like a hawk after it's prey. Getting up from her seat she placed her hands on the desk. "Need I remind you just who you're talk to here, you have no right to insult my business."

"I wasn't insulting I was simply-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled, "Get out of my office this instant! the smells of the multitude of products you use daily is burning my nostrils.

"I know that you know that before I arrived you were barely staying afloat. I bring in more revenue than all the other planners here put together."

At her scoff her added," times five!"

"If you don't make me a partner I'll start my own business." Kurt spat out. "Don't think I won't, I've planned some of the most powerful men in the cities wedding. I have the connections."

A silence fell over the room as Sue looked at him with rage that slowly turned to begrudged respect.

"Fine, if you can land the Anderson wedding then I'll make you a partner." Kurt tried –and failed- to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Then you better start drafting those papers because I have a meeting with Mr. Anderson tomorrow morning."

"Go do your job, and wipe that smirk off your face, you look like the illegitimate love child of a frog and a cat."

Kurt left before she could change her mind.

* * *

Balancing his coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other Kurt forgot the one true rule of the universe, if you're not paying attention you're going to run into someone and surely enough he did . . . but isn't that how it always is.

Usually, Kurt would apologise, offer to pay for the dry cleaning –really insist if the suit was as perfectly tailored as this one was- and replace the coffee that was spilt. But today was different.

Today, Kurt had awoken to hear yet another fight between his long-term roommate Rachel and another of her short-term boyfriends –seriously Kurt had stopped bothering to learn their names by now she went through them so fast- and since Rachel was running late she of course had to hog the bathroom while her now ex chugged the remaining milk before he left. The bastard.

He wasn't even sure where Rachel found all these guys, it's like they oozed out of the woodwork praying on her vulnerability and eager to please ways each time Quinn left on another of her trips without admitting how much she cared for Rachel.

But enough about Rachel! The main issue here is how up to this point his day had been one shitty and now this guy was glaring at him. It was too much.

"Do you make a habit of pouring coffee on strangers?" The man had already ripped his suit jacket off -the main victim of the spilt coffee- and was carefully stepping around the ever expanding pool of spilt coffee that one of the workers was rushing to clean up.

"Only the ones resembling meerkats. Animals shouldn't be in coffee shops, it's a health and safety violation."

"Well someone's in a bitchy mood. Your prince not return your glass slipper yet?" The stranger let his eyes roam over Kurt's body.

"Oh you're calling me a princess. That's original. I'm about as much of a princess as you are prince charming."

"Well then, so you're not late for your dress fitting allow me to buy you coffee like the charming prince I am." Without another word the stranger winked at him before sauntering off to the counter

Kurt faltered a little before replying, "Nonfat caramel latte." Licking his lips Kurt watched as he walked away, it wasn't often he found someone who could match his quips- even rarer still when they didn't get angry with him. When prince charming came back he present Kurt his coffee with a flourish.

"Thank you." When Kurt grabbed his coffee his eyes landed on his watch, his heart stuttered when he saw the time.

Grabbing his coffee a little too forcefully to be considered polite Kurt said as he walked out of the door, "as fun as this has been I have prior commitments."

"Tell the mice I said hello."

**X**

The busy life of New York hit Kurt all at once, if you told him three –hell even two- years ago that he'd be a sought after wedding planner in his dream city he would have screamed at you And while he knew that he was attractive –Rachel had made sure to remind him constantly after the Brett fiasco- but he hadn't really been flirted with in so long . . . granted he didn't make it easy with the constant icy persona . . .

Quickly darting across the road Kurt continued to walk tentatively through the theatre doors, slowly made his way to the around and descending the aisle stairs to the dancer onstage.

He had to be one of the most beautiful men Kurt had ever laid eyes on, curly black hair slipping out of its gel confines his hazel eye blazing with determination as he practiced the same few moves over and over again.

When his feet touched the floor on the final jump Kurt started applauding. The man on stage gave a brilliant smile and bow.

"Thank you. Thank you, you're a wonderful audience. So kind." He blew a kiss towards Kurt who ducked his head to hide his blush. Was Blaine flirting with him? That's the second time in an hour that's happened. Was it his outfit? Rachel was constantly telling him what a catch he is. But Kurt's always had a hard time believing it.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson, are you the wedding planner?"

"Indeed I am," he confirmed. "Do forgive my tardiness, there was an incident. "

"Only if you forgive that I lost track of time and haven't showered yet," Blaine gestured to where he was still in workout gear damp with perspiration before chuckling and sitting on the edge of the stage, patting the spot next to him invitingly.

Hopping onto the stage he placed the binder he had been carrying between them, determined to keep a professional air even though he was swooning inside. He was the best wedding planner in the business dammit.

Ignoring the voice in his head which was comparing Blaine's eyes to molten gold Kurt ran over some of the ideas he had for Blaine's wedding and what he knew would work with Blaine's skin tone, which he was pointedly not writing poems about in his mind.

And if Blaine's eyes lingered on Kurt too long or he leaned a little too close to Kurt when he was pointing things out, he ignored it. Because they were talking about Blaine's wedding and if anything Kurt was probably seeing things were there weren't any.

"Out of curiosity what was the incident that caused you to be late and does it have anything to do with the coffee stain on your cuff?" Blaine asked rather bluntly.

Kurt's eye widened comically, looking down at the sleeve Blaine was pointing to and started rubbing at it furiously, and a very vain attempt at that since the coffee spill was long since dry.

Even if it wasn't he'd be doing more harm than good but this was Marc Jacobs dammit! It cost him all of his last commission.

"Whoa, you OK?" Blaine asked

"Fine, fine, just embarrassed," he laughed humorlessly, "I had an incident at a coffee shop, really you should see the other guy."

"So there was a guy," Blaine gave a genuine smile and prompted Kurt to continue with his eyes.

"It's . . . really nothing, I wasn't paying attention and I spilt coffee on him, then there was witty banter and he bought me a replacement before I rushed out."

"So you didn't even get his number?"

"Blaine. I spilt coffee on him; I'm not going to date the guy. Plus he was really hot so he's probably taken."

Kurt didn't notice him at first –too immersed in his conversation with Blain about different ways they could have the napkins folded.

He noticed though when the guy he spilt coffee all over earlier wrapped his arms around Blaine and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Well, shit.

"Hey Aurora. So why didn't you get that hottie's number? If he bought you a replacement coffee when it was clearly your fault he must be a real gentleman."

"Aurora?" Blaine looked confused before his eyes widened and a wide smile split across his face. "Talk about coincidences."

"So you're Sebastian Smythe," Kurt really should have done more research before he got here.

"I am indeed."

"Of course you are," Kurt sighed, "typical."

Blaine laughed before reaching over to pat Kurt on the shoulder.

"At least we now have the formal introductions out of the way," Kurt ignored the flirtatious looks Sebastian was still sending him in favour of going back to his folder.

Through the remained of Kurt's presentation Sebastian and Blaine kept whispering to each other, he dearly hoped it was about wedding ideas and not the unprofessional way he had been acting.

* * *

"And then he was all 'Hey Aurora' while he wrapped his arms around Blaine," Kurt moaned over the loud music. As awesome as the clubs in New York were Kurt really wasn't in the mood to hang out with his best girls tonight. But he had made a promise and even if he did try to get out of it Rachel would have turned on the puppy eyes and Mercedes would have given him that look.

"Aww poor baby, but at least you're getting back in the game!" Mercedes voice rang over the noise.

"Yeah, but that's not the point," Kurt sighed, "The first time a guy's shown interest in me and he's engaged, and I don't even want to get into the fact that they were both clearly flirting with me the whole time."

"I have something that'll make it all better," Rachel sung as she came back with a tray of shots.

**X**

While he was pulling Rachel way from a guy who was getting a little too handsy –And Rachel really stopped needing to get so shit faced she let these guys do whatever even though she was clearly uncomfortable- Mercedes signalled him, shooting her a confused look she held up his phone and mouthed what Kurt was pretty sure was 'Blaine'.

Pulling Rachel along Kurt wormed his way through the crowd. Angling his phone away from her probing glancing Kurt opened the message.

**From Mr Anderson:**

_'Sebastian and I would be delighted if you'd be our wedding planner. How does a meet up at the same coffee shop to finalise your employment tomorrow morning sound?_  
_We're looking forward to seeing more of you._

_-Love, Blaine and Sebastian.'_

Choosing to ignore the 'love' Kurt sent out a quick confirmation, he knew he didn't have to be at the McKellar wedding rehearsal until five so it shouldn't overlap.

"Love Blaine," Mercedes said incredulously, "Boy is he flirting with you?"

"No, 'cedes he's getting married!" Kurt denied, though he was thinking the same thing.

"Hun, I know flirting and what Blaine did there is definitely flirting."

"It's just how they are," Kurt shook his head.

"Alright. But sweetie, promise me you're not going to fall head over heels for these boys"

"Mercy, I'm a professional," he rolled his eyes at her, but if he was being honest he knew it would be harder to stick with the rule of wedding planning. Don't fall for the groom . . . Either of them.

* * *

His first real test as their wedding planner came in the form of Dance lessons, not just organising them with one of New York's finest instructors but they also wanted him there to settle some argument about the wedding. Which was both a good and a bad sign since they were already relying on Kurt so much but hopefully settling arguments now wouldn't lead to real problems down the line.

"Sebastian. Blaine is leading so you need to stop trying to take over, you'll get your chance the second half of the song."

"But he's shorter than me, plus I'm clearly the much better dancer of the two of us," Sebastian reasoned.

"In what world are you a better dancer than me, I've been able to waltz since I was four." Ah the perks of having an old timey family.

"Can you do a flip, Blaine, can you?"

"That doesn't mean you're a better dancer!" Blaine scoffed

"Whatever helps your disproportioned ego, Babe." Sebastian smirked as he effortlessly took the lead.

"Blaine you also need to go where Sebastian is leading you, don't be a backseat driver," Mike continued to chastise, Kurt was so thankful that he was wrapped around Tina's little finger to get him here on such short notice.

"Yeah Blaine." Blaine stepped on Sebastian's foot and Kurt's pretty sure it wasn't an accident.

"Alright, why don't we take a five minute break and we'll swap roles?" Mike suggested.

"Excellent idea," Blaine turned towards Kurt.

"Kurt, would you do me an honourable favour and let me lead you in a waltz to show just why I should be lead?"

"Uh, sure," Kurt moved forward towards Blaine but before he could get to his open arms Sebastian pulled Kurt towards him and effortless timed them into a waltz, he was a strong lead and Kurt had little to no problem going where he led them.

"See, Kurt's not having any trouble, really Blaine you should just admit defeat and let me lead."

Without a word Blaine cut in and pulled Kurt into his arms. While Sebastian was a great dancer, you could tell how much history Blaine had with this style, it was obvious with the control he used when spinning them around the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something love?" Blaine acted confused, "I was too busy Showing Kurt why I am the best dancer in this room."

"Hey," Mike called out in mock offense.

"Second best."

He barely heard Sebastian propositioning mike over the pounding in his ears until Sebastian and Mike cut in and he was back in Sebastian's arms.

"So we didn't just bring you here to show off our awesome dancing. Which I am clearly the best at," Sebastian continued cockily while moving them around the room as smoothly as a leaf caught in the breeze, "Blaine and I can't decide on a song to waltz to."

"My choice is the classic -and elegant- I finally found someone, the Barbra version."

"Streisand is a classic," Kurt agreed. Though if he was honest It didn't really seem to suit them . . . not that he knew them really but from what he's seen so far it just didn't click.

"Which I keep telling him is definitely not our style, while he may be a Broadway legend we don't need to have our couple style defined by Broadway." He blew a kiss to Blaine when he rolled his eyes.

"And what do you think fits?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Not much, Blaine and I's relationship isn't easy to define with a simple song," Sebastian had a fond smile when he spoke those words and Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, like he didn't hear that wit every couple. "But you can't go wrong with Elvis, namely his song . . . "

Sebastian trailed off before looking Kurt dead in his eyes, pulling him so close their bodies were almost touching, "I can't help falling in love with you."

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat, barely managing not to stumble the steps thanks to Sebastian's guidance. Just when he collected himself Blaine and mike cut in, Blaine continuing to twirl with Kurt.

"Which is a fantastic song really, I'm a huge Elvis fan myself, but like Sebastian said about my suggestion, it just doesn't really fit that well and it's not exactly a song you can waltz to," Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile before whispering, "You're blushing."

Damn. Kurt hated how he did that. He scowled at Blaine as he laughed

"Well, I don't know you two that well," He spoke up after a few beats.

"Yet."

Kurt smiles, "Yet, but I could definitely see you two waltzing to beautiful day by U2, if you speed your dancing a little to keep up with the beat."

" . . . That actually sounds really good." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I think I have that song on my iPod," Mike spoke up, Kurt excused himself from Blaine and went to change the song before mike could before leaning against the wall and watched as Sebastian and Blaine danced, swapping who was leading frequently. They look beautiful together, flowing like water.

"Tired already Kurt?" Mike asked with a knowing look.

"Well not all of us have been dancing since before they left the womb," He retorted.

He desperately hoped Mike hadn't caught on to the fact that he may have a tiny crush on his employers. I didn't help that Sebastian wouldn't stop flirting with him and Blaine looked at him with those damn eyes.

"You three seem close," Mike mentioned. "I haven't seen you warm up to people so quickly before."

Kurt chose not to respond to that. He knew it wasn't like him to be so comfortable around new people –not anymore- But there was just . . . something about those two that made Kurt feel so carefree and happy in his own skin.

"I'm confused, they're really good at this, why did they need me?" Mike questioned and the only answer Kurt really had was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe it's just one of those things, a refresher to make sure they're still doing it right. They do still need to learn to let the leader lead if they want a smooth dance though."

"They seem to be handling it just fine," He gestured to where Blaine and Sebastian was dancing, Kurt couldn't actually tell who was leading.

It was actually really impressive and judging by the look on mike's face he thought so too.  
After the session was over and Sebastian was helping mike pack up Blaine approached Kurt.

"I don't trust Bas to choose a good suit for the wedding, could you accompany him to the fitters tomorrow?"

"Sure, but if you're so worried about his choice why aren't you going?"

"Oh I have no eye for fashion and just like the groom doesn't get to see the bride's dress I don't want to see his suit until the last moment, a magical moment and all that. Plus . . . well you'll see when you're with him." Blaine bit his lip to stifle the laugh trying to escape at Kurt's raised eyebrow.

"Am I going to regret saying yes?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

Kurt ran his fingers along the buttery soft leather of one of the many belts that hung around the room, it was simple but it would work with pretty much everything he owned. But he wasn't here for himself; he had a job to do.

The clearing of a throat behind him startled him out of his inner debate. Turning around Kurt tried to convince himself that the only reason the suit looked good was because it was an Italian cut . . . not because Sebastian looked like sex in it.

"Looks good, the fabric has a nice texture to it and will really suit what Blaine is wearing." Kurt rattled off more suggestions as the tailors set up to take Sebastian's measurements.

"And is that your expert opinion?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow, "I didn't know you knew anything about tailoring, though with how all your clothes fit you so perfectly I should have expected it."

"How do you know I don't just have the perfect body shape for expensive clothing?" Kurt teased.

"Anyway, that tie has to go."

Kurt walked over to the tie rack before Sebastian could reply to his blatant flirting He's getting married Kurt, control yourself!

"So I didn't realise this was part of the wedding planners job?" Sebastian questioned. "Does Blaine really have that little faith in me?"

"Blaine has his reasons. And as stunning as you look in Italian, I think an English cut would suit you best." Kurt mused and one of the men quickly wrote down his idea."Go change so they can take your measurements."

"I don't see why they need to take those, I already have them on file," Sebastian muttered.

"Those were taken three years ago and even though you've long since passed the age of eighteen your bodies still growing, and they need it to be as accurate as possible since they're making it from scratch."

"I'm only twenty eight thank you very much," He glared at Kurt, "You make it sound like I'm fifty.

"Well you're older than me by three years and you might as well have had those measurements taken fifty years ago, trust me I've seen them and there's no way your hips have not grown.

" . . . Have you been perving on me Mr Hummel?" Sebastian shot him a smirk.

Kurt flushed, "No, Just stating facts."

Sebastian walked back out of the dressing room and the tailors quickly took their positions. Kurt  
couldn't see why this was apparently so difficult; Blaine made it sound like Sebastian was going to-

"Do you mind lady, you're taking measurements not fondling your cat," Sebastian spat at the girl trying to take his inseam measurement.

"Don't talk to her that way," Kurt hissed as the girl looked like she'd been slapped, "She's doing her job."

"Copping a feel is more like." Kurt continued to stare in disbelief as sebastian glared at the tailors, making snarky comments every now and then

Pulling out his phone he sent Blaine a quick text

**To Blaine Anderson:**

_'I demand coffee next meetup.'_

**From Blaine Anderson:**

_'deal'_

* * *

A few weeks later Kurt found himself at the flower Market with Blaine -minus Sebastian who had family matters to attend to. According to Blaine the fiasco at the tailors was actually pretty calm, Sebastian just really doesn't like people touching him in a way he can't control.

They had been wandering around for a almost an hour, trying to find a broad range of flowers that would match the theme and gain Sebastian's approval. he was apparently pretty picky over this detail.

"What about these ones?" Blaine ran his finger down the stem of one of the marigolds.

"Yeah if you want everyone to think you're marrying for money," Kurt snorted, at Blaine's confused look he continued, "Marigold symbolises the desire for riches, flowers have their own language Blaine."

"Floriography, a Victorian-era means of communication if I'm not mistaken."

"Handsome and clever," Kurt murmured under his breath.

A peculiar grin crossed Blaine's face "what was that?"

"Nothing," Kurt blushed; moving them along the rows upon rows of flowers.

"What about this beauty?" Blaine pointed out.

"Interesting . . . this is called a bleeding heart." Kurt turned to look Blaine straight in the eye when he said the next few words, "It's the official funeral flower of Tibet."

"Of course, told you I shouldn't be picking out flowers, 'Bas is so much better at this than me." Blaine's lips curled in a small smile at the mention of Sebastian.

"Oh?" Sebastian didn't seem like the type to know about flowers.

"His mom's was really into floriography and botany," Blaine explained without further prompting. "They use to have a huge garden back in France and his mother was always involving him in her gardening. Even though he denies it when I bring it up I know he misses it."

"I've never heard the story of how you two met," he hadn't asked yet even though it had been eating him up inside.

"Oh well, not much to tell really," Blaine ran a hand down the back of his gelled down curls. "We met in high school –Dalton Academy- and after almost a year of knowing each other we got together and . . . Well we've been together ever since."

"You tell it so romantically," Kurt replied sarcastically, "No, give me more details, how did you end up dating, who asked who?"

"He kept asking me until I eventually gave in, at the time I wasn't really interested in dating and mainly did it so he'd stop constantly pestering me. But it turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life, Sebastian and I . . . we just get each other. You know." Oh he did know. He could tell that they just clicked by watching them interact, and the way they referred to each other, if ever a marriage was going to work, it was this one.

"We're very . . . open in our relationship, always have been, and I think that's what made us work out so well. I know our relationship isn't exactly conventional and the majority of people don't agree with it."

"Where did you get that from? Blaine society is really open to homosexual marriage these days, hell most of the wedding I do are between two guys and let me tell you a lot of them have really great support from their families and friends."

"Not exactly what I meant," a pained look crossed Blaine's face.

" . . . Then what did you mean?"

Before Blaine could reply Kurt's eye wandered over to a happy family near the roses.

He felt panic explode in his chest as he ducked behind Blaine.

"Whoa hey, Kurt what?"

"Don't say my name," Kurt hissed as he dragged Blaine back. If he was lucky he could escape without them noticing him.

Blaine tried to move just as Brett looked over at them, without thinking Kurt dodged behind one of the larger wooden beams that supported the shade and ducked under a table. He could still make it out of here if he played his cards right.

"Kurt?" His blood ran cold as a voice he could ever forget called out to him, quickly plucking on of the flowers in front of him Kurt stood back up, holding it in triumph as he gave the family a tight grin, "Got it."

The family in front of him remained silent until Blaine caught up, either he was too oblivious to sense the mood or he just decide to ignore it Blaine held out his hand to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Brett, this is my husband Derrick . . . and our baby Sally."

"Adorable," Blaine smiled down at the little girl in Derrick's arms, "and how do you all know each other?

They both opened their mouths to speak but Kurt beat them to it.

"Allow me to explain, you see Brett was my fiancée once upon a time and Derrick was his high school boyfriend and best man. At our rehearsal dinner I found them basically making little sally in my car."

Brett had the nerve to look guilty. "It looks like it worked out for the best with you two; I wish you all the luck in future endeavours." With that Kurt walked off with as much dignity as he could, unsure if Blaine was following or not but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Kurt walked down the concrete side walk to his apartment one step at a time with Blaine following behind him, not quite touching him but ready to grab hold of him in case he started to fall. While was a very real possibility since the damn path didn't want to stay in one place.

"Is this your building?" Blaine asked when they came to a stop. Looking up Kurt didn't recognise the windows so he shook his head and continued to walk.

The neighbourhood look familiar so he knew they were close . . . WAIT! There was the post box, his building was across the street.

Without thinking Kurt started to cross the road, taking the last few gulps of his bottle as he went.

He didn't even hear the taxi driving down the street. Luckily Blaine did, he was so sweet, stopping Kurt from being road kill. So Strong.

"OK lightweight, hand me your keys." Blaine laughed. Kurt dug around in his Jacket pocket -nearly dropping his phone in the process- before holding them out to Blaine triumphantly who stared at the sheer number of them with wide eyes.

"Damn keys, why do you have so many keys?" Blaine asked rhetorically while Kurt squinted to read the names on his phone. He wanted to call Mercedes. The names were too blurry, he should really clean the screen soon. kurt decide that he knew Mercedes number well enough to be able to press the right spaces.

"Hello," a masculine voice on the other end answered.

"'Cedes, is that you?"

". . . Do I know you?"

damn it wasn't her. "No, you don't know me, nobody knows me, I don't even know me, well I do partially, I know I'm a control freak, I know I'm a mess, I know that I can't find love because all the decent guys are taken and the only guy that loved me was using me as a rebound for his ex who he got back together with- "

Before Kurt could say more Blaine took his phone off him, apologised to the man on the other end and hung up.

"Kurt, hey c'mon, look at me," Kurt looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me Blaine?" He asked with a slight slur

"Nothing Kurt, you're brilliant," He replied honestly.

"The why doesn't anyone want me?"

"Kurt you know that's not true."

"Yes it is!" Why was Blaine lying to him?

"No, sweetie, it's not."

"I'm too controlling and flamboyant."

"That's just part of your personality"

"I'm obnoxious."

"Kurt."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and oh did his coat feel ever so soft again Kurt's face, like his favourite cashmere sweater.

As Blaine leaned out his lips grazed against Kurt's cheek, he was saying something but all Kurt could think about was the lips slowly drifting away from his, he wondered what Blaine tasted like . . .

Lunging forward to close a gap he thought was much larger Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, moving up to his knees as Blaine fell backwards, hitting the concrete wall behind him. After a moment Blaine started kissing back and fuck if that didn't feel amazing. Blaine was just so warm and soft. Kurt's raised his hands to cup Blaine's face and-

The door to his building banged open as some kid ran out to the screams of a middle age man, the profanities shocked Kurt out of the haze he had been in, after a beat he lurched out of Blaine's lap and ran into the building, ignoring the cries of 'Kurt!' behind him he ran into his apartment and locked the door behind him.

When Blaine's insistent knocking threatened to drive Kurt insane he locked himself in the bathroom and drowned out the noise with the sound of the shower. Scrubbing at his lips furiously and trying to forget about his slip up. He couldn't believe he let it get to that, having a break down at the flower market and then letting Blaine see him drink his troubles away like a damn alcoholic –which he wasn't! He just wanted something to dull the pain that always came with seeing Brett and hearing about his happy perfect family.

Oh God, he kissed one of his employers, Kurt had heard horror stories about what Sue did to the unfortunate wedding planners who did that. Thankfully she had made him a partner last week officially so really she couldn't exactly fire him if she found out about his little indiscretion.

Turning the shower off when his skin felt raw Kurt closed his eyes and listened, when he didn't hear the insistent banging on his door he let out the breath he had been holding.

Wrapping himself in a towel he furiously rubbed enough steam off the mirror so he could see his determined expression.

Kurt Hummel was making himself a promise -not just an occupational promise- a personal one. He wasn't going to fall for the grooms any more than he already had. He was going to be a professional and give them the perfect wedding they deserve.

Because they loved each other and Kurt wasn't THAT person. He was better than that.

He was a professional.

* * *

Checking out the wedding location with Sebastian and Blaine was . . . awkward to say the least, well it was from his point of view. Blaine acted like the kiss hadn't happened and Sebastian gave no indication that he knew which really was for the best, Kurt couldn't stand if his drunken mistake ruined this business deal for him.

OK and his new found friendships.

"As beautiful a cliché as the Plaza is boys, why do you want it for your wedding?" Kurt asked as they wandered around. Blaine's parents had already secured the venue before Kurt was hired and thank god they did, Kurt's honestly not sure If he would have been able to secure it.

"My parents got married here," Blaine tried to catch Kurt's eye but Kurt wasn't going to let that happen.

"Bride wars." Sebastian shrugged, poking his tongue out when Blaine nudged him. "It's a good movie!"

"Of all the reasons you could have given you went with Bride Wars. What about it's amazing history? It's stunning design?" Sebastian stopped walking and gave Blaine a serious look.

"Are you saying Bride Wars was a bad movie?"

"What, No! Don't put words in my mouth," Blaine backtracked, "Anne Hathaway and Kate Hudson were stunning in that movie,"

"Exactly, which is why it's a valid point," Sebastian said.

Blaine gave a fond eye roll before shooting Kurt a look that said 'can you believe this guy?' he responded with a tight smile and went back to phone -Rachel was having yet another meltdown after a failed audition.

"So, while you may have been drunk, I still think you'll be able to give a decent answer. Blaine thinks he's the god of kisses. Which is completely false as I claim that crown," Sebastian spoke up out of the blue, Kurt's heart skipped a beat as fear flooded through his body.

"Excuse me."

"Is Blaine a good kisser?"

"I-" Sebastian didn't look mad, rather amused as Kurt spluttered around an answer.

Stepping closer he hooked a finger under Kurt's chin, "If you want I'll gladly give you something to compare with," his voice took on a husky tone.

Kurt jerked back like he had been burnt.

When Sebastian didn't immediately back away –instead leaning even further towards him Kurt scowled, "I was drunk, it was a mistake, it won't happen again."

In a bold move Sebastian said in a low voice, "What if we want it too?"

"OK, you know what enough," Kurt pressed a finger to Sebastian's chest, "I'm sick of you two and your flirting, I'm over it, I'm here to plan your wedding not bend over for you."

"well when you think about it-" Sebastian started.

"What you're doing counts as sexual harassment and I've had enough," Kurt continued.

"Kurt if we made you uncomfortable we swear that wasn't our intention," Blaine backtracked, had such a sad look in his eyes Kurt felt some of the fire in his chest die down without his consent.

"Why are you two always flirting with me? for Christ sake you're getting married; show some commitment."

"I am committed to Blaine, but the only reason we're getting married- hell the only real reason we're dating is to merge the families."

"What!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Don't get us wrong, we do love each other," Blaine cut in quickly, "and I'm more than happy to have Sebastian by my side."

"So basically what you're saying is you're only getting married to appease your parents," Kurt summed up.

"Pretty much," Sebastian shrugged.

"How does that even work?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I think the main reason it works so well is because Sebastian and I have always been honest with each other, I wasn't ready for a relationship at sixteen and neither was Sebastian really, and while at first I was against the idea, it really works for us." Blaine tried to explain.

"We have constant communication about our interactions –we do have this rule that you can't actually fuck anyone without the other one there- and we don't date date, but flirting is fun and I enjoy that freedom."

"It's nice to be able to go out there and do that, but having someone to come home to who gets it, not many people do and I'm still amazed at just how quickly Blaine warmed up to the idea."

"It just works for us," Blaine finished with a smile, praying Kurt would understand.

He didn't. "Are you saying you have this . . .open relationship?"

Kurt's mouth formed words that his voice just didn't want to say as the gave an identical nod before he eventually spluttered out "Is this just some big joke to you two?"

They didn't reply. "Because it sounds to me like you two have fooled yourselves because you're just not willing to admit that maybe a relationship between you two won't work out. But you still want the idea of a stable relationship while you go around fucking everything with a pulse . . . You seem to have deluded yourselves into this so your parents are happy but that's not a stable relationship, what happens if you find someone you actually want to have a normal relationship with, what happens to the other person, huh?" Kurt missed the significant glance Sebastian and Blaine shared.

When Kurt finally stopped to catch his breath the full weight of what he'd just been saying hit him full force and he was almost too afraid to look at his employers to see just how much damage he had done. It wasn't his place to judge what they do with their relationship.

"Perhaps it's best if you just leave, Kurt," Sebastian suggested, giving Kurt an icy glare.

Fighting down the lump rising in his throat he nodded . . . for the second time that week Kurt found himself walking away.

* * *

The loud buzzing of his phone that night startled Kurt awake and he answered it without thinking.

"Hello?" he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Kurt, sorry I'm calling so late," Sebastian's voice rang in his ear, Kurt felt himself tense up.

"Mr. Smythe, is there something you need?" Kurt knew he'd gotten way too informal with them, maybe if he had managed to disconnect himself more he wouldn't be in this position. It's not like he was going to see them after their wedding anyway.

There was a pause before Sebastian replied in a softer voice, "Kurt, we're sorry if we offended you earlier, I get how learning about us might have hurt you considering your past experiences with infidelity."

Kurt felt a lump rising in his throat, "No . . . No you have nothing to apologise for . . . I shouldn't have said what I said and it wasn't professional of me. I know someone who is more than willing to take over for me if you wish to discontinue my services." And OK, when did he start sounding like he digested his company's employee manual? Oh well, even though he hadn't exactly asked Mercedes yet he knew she'd be more than happy to take over a Broadway stars wedding.

"That won't be necessary; Blaine and I still want you on our wedding, if that's ok with you?" Sebastian asked.

"That's fine," he lied. "I'll see you and Mr Anderson next week at the cake tasting then."

"See you then." They hung up.

Kurt slumped back down on his bed, his heart going a mile a minute. His behaviour had been appalling these last few days. He needed to remember that Blaine and Sebastian were getting MARRIED and it didn't matter that they were in an open relationship. He was their wedding planner and that was it.

He wasn't going to fall for the grooms.

* * *

The week leading up to the cake tasting was one of the longest –and shortest- Kurt has ever experienced.

"Now this one is the classic spongy texture with the cream and jam filling." The baker explained, handing them small samples for them to taste.

"S'good," Blaine nodded, "But not everyone is fond of jam and cream filling, especially the hoard of kids your siblings have been popping out over the years, Chocolate maybe?" Blaine popped one of the chocolate samples in his mouth, moaning at the rich taste

"Yeah but remember my sister's wedding? All I heard was bitching about how the chocolate was too rich for the old cootes taste buds or was too fattening for the bratty girls slim figures. Sebastian tried a different piece. "You can never go wrong with vanilla though."

"But vanilla's just so . . . vanilla," Sebastian rolled his eyes at Blaine's lame pun.

"What you could do is have a different flavour for each tier," Kurt suggested, "Vanilla for the bottom, chocolate and then the jam and cream."

"That's a good idea," Sebastian agreed as Blaine stole his chocolate pieces.

"Hey!" he tried to grab it out of Blaine's hands but only succeeded in pushing it faster towards Blaine who didn't have time to re-angle it towards his mouth, the white frosting smeared onto Blaine's cheek as he glare stunned at Sebastian.

"Now what does that remind you of Kurt?" Sebastian smirked.

"Mr Smythe let's try and remain professional here, we do still have finally seating arrangements to get through today so we need to get this cake order down," Kurt said in a steady voice, "You were saying over the phone the other day that you wanted to go with the classic white design with the ivy leaves and decorative flowers to match the colour scheme of the earthy design of the reception hall."

"Like those marigold flowers we found at the flower market, because technically this wedding is about merging businesses as well as family."

Sebastian had been amused when Blaine first mentioned them.

"So, three tiered cake consisting of Chocolate, vanilla and jam and cream with the classic design?" Kurt confirmed and signalling one of the bakers to place the order.

When a few of the servers came to take the samples away Blaine shooed them away saying they wanted to be sure of their choice by fully sampling all of them.

That was a lie.

As soon as the bakers left Blaine picked up a particularly gooey looking piece and flicked it at Sebastian. Or at least he intended it to hit Sebastian.

Instead, it veered off course and came flying towards Kurt and hitting his white button up. What was with these boys and damaging his expensive clothes.  
Kurt lurched out of his chair, grabbing one of the napkins and furiously wiping at the stain.

"Oh, Kurt I'm so sorry," Blaine exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hands as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plate. Sebastian got up and tried to help Kurt get rid of the stain but even with their combined efforts all they succeeded in doing was making the stain smear more.

"OK, alright," Kurt pulled himself away from Sebastian, "We're running ahead of schedule so I'm doing to duck home and change, I'll meet you both at the Reception hall to finalise seating for tonight's rehearsal dinner."

"I, yeah, see you soon," Blaine gave a small wave that Kurt didn't see in his rush to get out of there, the longer he left the stain the more stubborn it was going to be to remove and Kurt was not going to lose his new shirt this early in the game.

* * *

When Kurt finally got home he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, cracking a few of the bones in his back he made his way to his wonderful bed. As far as days went this one could have gone much better but they did at least get everything they set out to accomplish done, and the rehearsal dinner did go better than expected –much better than his did, which wasn't much of a comparison since pretty much every rehearsal went better than his did- It would have been fine if Sebastian and Blaine would stop flirting with him, though they weren't coming on as strong as they did before and maybe Kurt should have reacted quite so badly when Blaine's hand ran across his ass which genuinely seemed to be an accident.

But it didn't matter, two more weeks and his job would be done, Sebastian and Blaine would be married and off to the Caribbean where they can flirt with all the pool boys and locals they could dream of and Kurt could go back to doing . . .well, his job.

* * *

Kurt glanced at his watch every few minutes, the wedding would be in full swing right now, they might even be getting closer to doing their vows, he knew they were spectacular because Blaine had asked him if he could practise reading them to Kurt earlier and it nearly killed him.

Roughly twenty minutes until they were meant to start arriving, it was a fifteen minute drive if traffic was kind . . . so more than likely they were saying 'I do' at this very moment . . .

He couldn't do the reception. He knew that if he even tried that he'd have a break down. Hell he could already feel tears lining the bottom of his eyes.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down He grabbed Mercede's arm, halting her conversation with one of the staff members.

"I have to go."

"What? But we still have the reception." Mercedes argued.

"I can't, you're experienced enough to handle it yourself," He reassured her.

"Kurt I've never done it by myself."

"You'll be fine,stop arguing with me, you can have my commission, I don't care. Just make sure it goes smoothly,"

As much as she was concerned about her friend, that was a lot of money, and she knew when she should stop pushing with Kurt.

With a swift nod of her head Kurt bolted out of their like lightening. He's proud that he managed to suppress the first sob until he slammed the cab door behind him.

* * *

This was pitiful; he was back where he always ended up after every wedding, sitting on the floor in front of his TV with Ben & Jerry to keep him company while he went through his collection of Meg Ryan movies.

The only real difference was he never actually felt like his heart had been ripped out, just a dull empty ache. Oh and there wasn't some annoying bastard trying to get his attention by banging down his door. Kurt shoved a large spoon full of his ice cream into his mouth as the knocking steadily grew louder every few seconds he put off responding.

"ALRIGHT!" Kurt yelled as he stood up, sucking on the melting ice cream in his mouth he threw the door open, ready to yell at the fool who dared disturb his pity party. Of all the people he suspected could be at the door. Sebastian and Blaine weren't even on the list.

Yet here they were, still in their wedding attire when they should be on a plane to the Caribbean.

The spoon fell out of his mouth as he continued to stare at their bemused expressions.

"Wait what!" He frowned at them. "Why are you here?"

"There wasn't room for you on the plane." Blaine shrugged as Sebastian pushed past him, making himself at home on his couch.

"Excuse me, you can't just barge in here like you own the place," He hissed at them as Blaine bent down to pick up the spoon and place it in the kitchen sink.

"My ice cream," he said possessively, snatching the bucket out of Sebastian's hands that proceeded to pull him down on the couch.

Before Kurt could move away Sebastian repositioned them so that Kurt was resting half on top of him, his chest resting on Sebastian's hip while Sebastian wrapped an arm around him.

The couch was too small for Blaine to fit on as well so he sat on the floor and leaned back against Sebastian's legs.

It was comfy -Kurt wasn't going to deny that- But Sebastian and Blaine were married and this was too intimate.

"You know we only got married to placate our parents, it's just a piece of paper Kurt." He must have said that last bit out loud.

Moving to face them Blaine looked at Kurt with a serious expression, "Look Kurt, Me and Bas, we really like you, and married or not we'd still pursue you, your coldness these last few weeks hasn't changed anything. We've agreed that we want to try and see if things would work out with you, that is, if you're willing to give us a chance."

For the first time in his life, Kurt wasn't sure how a relationship was going to end. Sebastian and Blaine were solid. But adding him into the mix, it was a giant blank.

But . . . this, them right now like this, felt so right; righter than it should and Kurt was just so tired of denying what he wanted.

Instead of answering Kurt relaxed against Sebastian, Blaine seemed to accept this as an affirmation and smiled at him before turning back around to watch the rest of sleepless in Seattle.

After a while, he reached his hands over and start to gently coax the Blaine's curls free from the gel-met he put them in this morning.


End file.
